


Deep Down

by bubble_bobb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Mark's feelings are eating him alive, it hurts, it hurts so bad, but who cares when your crush let's you suck their dick.OrMark is sad and Donghyuck makes it even worse





	Deep Down

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that Mark (in this ff) is : 20 and Donghyuck is 25.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling/any in general mistakes.  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe? I always love reading your comments.  
> Love ya❣

Mark lets out a pained moan as he's being bent over one of the front desks with big and cold hands traveling down his warm body.

He looks over his shoulder and sees Donghyuck smirk before he feels pressure on his entrance.

"Ah, Professor~"

He moans out and Donghyuck chuckles. He grabs a handful of Mark's hair and pulls at it gently.

"Mark..."

"Mark."

"Mark!"

Mark's head snaps up when there are fingers snapping in front of his face and he looks his professor in the eyes.

"You're out of focus, again."

"I-I'm sorry sir."

Mark blushes.

"Your grades are getting worse and worse Mr. Lee, as far as I know, you used to be a straight A student, can I know what happened?"

He says and Mark looks down on his hands, he honestly doesn't know what to answer, because, he doesn't know either. Ever since their formal teacher, Mr. Seo, replaced Mr. Lee, his grades went down the hill. And maybe it's because he has a crush on his teacher, just maybe.

"I don't know sir..."

He sees the professor stand up and lean against the desk with a sigh. Donghyuck rubs his face and look at Mark with worry.

"Look, Mark,"

Mark looks up at the call of his name and a light shade of pink appears on his cheeks when his eyes lock with the professor's.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I hope you would tell me, I don't want you to see me as someone who can only teach you and can't help you."

Mark nods, his palms resting on his knees. The professor sits back down on his chair and Mark looks down once again.

"You know, you're a good student, and I know that you know it."

Donghyuck says and Mark flushes.

"Come closer."

Donghyuck motions to the very front of his desk and Mark shifts the chair before he's right where the professor is pointing to.

"I get that Korean isn't the easiest thing for you Mr. Lee, but I know that you can do it, I mean, when I look at your grades from the beginning of the school, they're all As rarely any Bs. You know what? Stand up."  
  
Mark nods and stands up with his whole body shivering.

"I also wanted to talk to you about, how you make it hard for me to teach, when you look at me like that.."

Mark looks at the other in confusion, his cheeks heating up and mouth opening only to close it again. Donghyuck smiles and keeps staring at the student with peircing eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Mark finally chokes out and Donghyuck steps closer and closer before Mark can feel his hot breath on his cheek. He looks him in the eyes and he can feel his ears burning but he just can't bring himself to look away from Donghyuck's face.

"Exactly like that."

Donghyuck says and goes back to sit in his chair, his hand grabbing the mouse and clicking on something on his computer.

"I'm sorry."

Mark says not knowing what else to do. He glances at the professor before he sees and hears him sigh.  
  
"It's okay, just try to do something about it."

Donghyuck smiles and Mark shivers.

His eyes shoot down when he hears a thud and the professor sigh. He looks on the floor and sees a stack of papers laying there. He looks at his professor, who frowns as soon as he meets Mark's eyes.

"Could you... pick that up for me?"

"O-Of course."

"I've been having some problems lately and.."

"I-It's no big deal."

Mark bends down and crawls under the table to gather the papers with shaky hands. He freezes when he feels a hand tangle in his hair.

"Mark..."

He looks up into his professor's eyes and sees him smirk as he pulls him closer.

"Mark, you..."

He whispers softly and Mark comes even closer, kneeling in front of the other.

"You want me to be proud of you, right?"

Mark shakes his head a little to remove his hair from his eyes and nods. Why was he like this? He shouldn't be in this position, he shouldn't be like this with his professor.

"Y-Yes! I do sir."

Donghyuck smiles, his hand going down to rest on Mark's cheek.

"You don't want me to be worried about you, right?"

"No, sir."

"Good boy."

Donghyuck strokes his cheek and Mark feels a shot of arousal going trough his whole body. He knows this is wrong but he can't bring himself to stop nor can he find the words to tell the other to stop, because, he wanted this for so long, and now it was happening.  
  
"And.. do you know what good boys get?"

Mark shakes his head, not trusting his voice enough to talk.

"They get rewards for being good, do _you_ want to get one?"

Mark doesn't know what got into him or what got into the professor but he didn't care in that moment. He found himself nodding a few seconds later, after all he was just a regular twenty - year - old with regular twenty - year - old needs.

"Yes, please."

Donghyuck smiles before he unzips his jeans and palms himself trough his boxers.

"You want your reward don't you..?"

Mark instantly nods and Donghyuck smiles once again.

"Then take it."

Mark nods again and leans forward, mouthing at the outline of Donghyuck's cock. Donghyuck tightens his hold on Mark's hair and watches as the student works his way up to the elastic band of his underwear.

"Fuck, Mark Lee.."

Mark smiles to himself and hooks his fingers behind the elastic of Donghyuck's boxers. The professor lifts his hips up, making the slide of his underwear easier.

"Mark?"

Mark looks up with his big innocent eyes and Donghyuck feels like he could come just from that look.

Mark's eyes form into slight eye smile and he takes the professor's dick in his smaller hand. He strokes it slowly causing Donghyuck to groan out in pleasure.

Mark lets out a whimper when he feels Donghyuck's foot press against his clothed dick, making him harder by the second. Mark wraps his lips around the tip and sucks slightly making Donghyuck press harder.

Mark opens his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin.

"Mr. Professor~"

He moans out, his glistening lips wrapping around the tip once more.

"Fuck, baby boy, so good."

Mark blushes a bit more at the nickname, his heart beating so fast he thinks it's going to burst out of his chest. He licks a wet stripe up from the base and wraps his fingers around Donghyuck's shaft.

"I don't think I can... you know..."

Mark whispers with red spreading over his cheeks and Donghyuck looks down. He smiles and brushes his hand trough Mark's messy brown hair.

"You know, I've liked you for quite some time."

Mark's breath hitches once again and he coughs before looking up at the professor. Donghyuck freezes before laughing nervously.

"N-Never mind, take your time."

He says and Mark nods slightly before closing his eyes and sighing. He blinks up at Donghyuck innocently before taking him into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, you've done this before?"

Donghyuck's head rolls back and eyes fall shut before he tugs at Mark's hair. Mark hums making Donghyuck nod slightly. Mark then closes his eyes and whines, sending vibrations down Donghyuck's cock.

Mark's eyes water as he goes more down and deeper, letting Donghyuck hit the back of his throat. He chokes a little and Donghyuck smiles before someone knocks on the door.

Mark looks up at him alarmingly and Donghyuck smirks.

"Come in!"

He says and Mark furrows his eyebrows. He shifts so that he's not seen and smirks when the door opens.

Two can play this game.

He waits before the other student sits on the chair in front of Donghyuck's desk, before  looking up. Donghyuck pushes his head down and supports his own with his hand. The student starts talking and Mark lets go of Donghyuck's dick, causing him to shiver.

He looks up and licks a wet stripe up from the base all the way to the tip, circling his tongue around it and pressing his thumb into the slit gently. Donghyuck's eyes fall shut and he tugs at Mark's hair harshly pulling him away.

He looks down before quickly looking up.

"Could you c-come n-next time?"

The student nods and stands up from the chair with a "Do you want me to call someone?" Leaving her mouth. Donghyuck only shakes his head quickly and the student _finally_ leaves.

As soon as the door closes Donghyuck pulls his head up and stares into his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Donghyuck asks and Mark blushes. He pushes his head down causing Mark to let out a squeek. Mark looks up at Donghyuck and the professor smiles.

"What are you waiting for? Suck."

He says and Mark nods. He wraps his lips around the tip and sucks slightly but getting more rough as the seconds fly by. Mark scrunches up his nose and palms himself through his uniform. 'Oh gosh, this feels great'

"Ah, fuck baby."

Donghyuck moans, not caring who heard him, if he was going to get fired, he's gonna get fired for the best thing he has ever done.

Donghyuck pulls Mark's head back once again and stands up with the tip still on Mark's swollen lips.

"Relax for me baby."

He says and Mark nods with tears escaping the corners of his eyes.

He lets out a surprised gasp when Donghyuck thrusts into his mouth. He can't help but smile when Donghyuck runs his hands trough his hair and his face gently, whispering sweet nothings just to him.

Donghyuck's head rolls back and he grits his teeth, both of his hands tangling in the student's soft hair. Mark's eyes water once again before he feels Donghyuck twitch on his tongue. His eyes widen a bit. 'It's okay, you've done this before, you know what to-' he stops thinking when he sees Donghyuck looking down at him.

The professor pulls out of his mouth and Mark just, stares at him as he brings one of his hands to his cock and strokes it. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth a bit wider.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna come."

He hears Donghyuck groan and soon he feels the thick liquid lay on his cheek and lips.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at Donghyuck while licking his lips. His hand starts moving faster and faster and he hears the professor chuckle again while he pulls his jeans back on.

"I'm.... I'm.."

Mark whispers and Donghyuck leans down, pressing his lips to Mark's forehead before placing his hand on top of Mark's. Him and Mark speed up and Mark whimpers.

"Come for me."

Donghyuck whispers into his ear lowly and Mark only nods quickly. Donghyuck leans back and watches as Mark's hand slows down and he starts trembling. He watches as Mark shutters trough his orgasm with his lips parted and eyes shut tightly closed.

"You did so well."

Donghyuck says while stroking the boy's hair. Donghyuck then grabs a tissue from his desk and wipes Mark's face with it carefully. Mark looks up with a small smile and Donghyuck feels his heart skip a beat. He leans closer before his face is just few inches away from Mark's.

"Can I kiss you?"

He says and Mark freezes. A part of him is screaming because Donghyuck, that one Lee Donghyuck just asked him if he could kiss him, but the other part is telling him that this is wrong and they shouldn't.

But who cares, right?

Mark nods and Donghyuck smiles softly, pressing his lips against Mark's. Mark's lips were soft and still a bit swollen unlike Donghyuck's cold ones but he didn't mind, neither of them did.

Donghyuck pulls away and Mark looks at him, still kneeling on the carpeted floor. Donghyuck panics when he _sees_ Mark's breath hitch and in seconds there are tears streaming down his face.  He kneels in front of him and strokes his cheek, wiping the tears away from his red cheeks and then from his eyes gently.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Mark's breath hitches once again as the last word leaves Donghyuck's lips. Does he not see what he's doing to him? Can't he see that he's literally crying.

"It's just- it's just- I- I-"

"It's okay, take your time."

Donghyuck says softly, hoping to calm Mark down at least a little bit, and to his surprise, it works. Mark takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, his other hand grabbing Donghyuck's wrist but not pulling it away.

"I like you, a lot."

He finally says and Donghyuck stops in his tracks. 'He likes me?' Donghyuck thinks to himself, his mind and heart racing.

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Mark giggles, tears still escaping his eyes. Donghyuck pulls him closer but realizes that wasn't as good as he thought when Mark breaks down even more and cries into his shirt.

"It's okay Mark, I like you too."

He whispers and rubs his back soothingly, placing kisses to his cheek and forehead.

"No you don't. You j-just want me to f-feel better."

Mark says trough hiccups and Donghyuck feels his heart break.

"Yes I do, I meant it when I said I liked you, for fuck's sake Mark.... I really do like you..."

With those Mark's breath gets steady again, his trembling fingers tangling in Donghyuck's shirt tightly.

"You did?"

Donghyuck pulls back and looks at Mark with glassy eyes. He nods and presses his forehead against Mark's. They both knew they shouldn't, but who cares, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
